


Breakfast In Bed

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-12
Updated: 2005-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Breakfast In Bed

A familiar owl somersaulted in at the window and landed by Hermione's plate, lifting a wing as if in greeting. Hermione raised an eyebrow, smiled, and extracated what was obviously a birthday card from Pig's leg. She set it beside Ginny's plate with the others as Pig righted himself and accepted a square of toast.

Hermione hummed as she picked up the tray, plates piled with toast and bacon and eggs and kippers (like being at Hogwarts again) and pushed the bedroom door open with her hip.

"Morning, birthday girl," Hermione grinned, leaning down to kiss Ginny's forehead.

Ginny grinned and pulled her down for a proper kiss. "When do I get my present?"

Hermione laughed and pressed against her. "Later," she murmured.


End file.
